Intersecting Parrallels
Event Summary Intersecting parallels is derived from an Avengers story arc from the “Bob Harras” era (Avengers #355-375). He pits the Avengers against Avengers teams from parallel universes, lead by the mysterious Proctor who has a grunge against the Eternal, Sersi. Background: Before arriving in the current universe, Proctor was an Avenger of his home universe. In fact he is a parallel version of Black Knight /Dane Whitman (You may choose to make him a parallell version of another player character, but not Black Panther or Vision ). Proctor was in love with the eternal, Sersi . And she loved him too, and made him her Gann Josin (A special link that makes empathetically bonds them together, gives him more power, and grants immortality). But their love didn't last and Sersi left him. This made Proctor mad and he kills Sersi . But his anger was not dampened by Sersi 's death. Proctor encounters the Watcher of his universe, who shows him the multiverse and that multiple versions of Earth, and Sersi exist. That does not heal Proctor 's wounds … Even worse, in fact, he captures the Watcher and hops from universe to universe attempting to kill all versions of Sersi . During his killing spree, he encounters other heroes with grudges against the Avengers. So Proctor lied to most of his new allies, and with their aid went from universe to universe killing versions of Sersi and the other Avengers. Sometimes he spares an Avenger from one of these realities in the hope of addind a new member to the Gatherers. But in each new universes his teammates must take the place of their double to not suffer from temporal feedback. The Gatherers (Avengers from another world) *Swordsman, who was not required to take the place 616 version because in the current universe, Swordsman is dead. He has a huge grudge against Vision, who he believes left him for dead. *Magdalene, who was the former lover of Proctor, but fell in love with Swordsman. She has already taken place of an innocent bystander, who was the version of her from this reality. *Cassandra, who was the only one who knows the real motives of Proctor . Like Proctor , she doesn’t need to take the place of her 616 counterpart, either because she is dead, or because she may already have taken her place. *Sloth Some sort of beast-like character *Tabula, An android that Proctor has switched off... for now. *Coal Tiger: An alternate universe Black Panther These characters do not seem to have the need to replace thier counterparts on Earth-616 *Jocasta : A gold version of the Avengers character. *Sliver: An Black Widow like villain *Korg: Possibly analternate version of the Thing *Rik: An cyborg version of Rick Jones *Tarkas: And a half-human, half-scorpion villain Option : You may went to play the Gatherers like the Heros of the story triing to stop a event that they think Sersi is the cause. With Proctor in a Watcher Role. So I made a Milestone for the team. Gathering process 1xp : When you explain how proctor save your life to a fellow Gatherers 3xp : When you have to hunt your counterpart version 10xp : When you accept let Proctor save your life by killing your counterpart, or that you choose to die for that your counterpart live. Sersi infinite hunting 1xp : When you confront to hero for warn them that Sersi is a danger. 3xp : When you have to stick to your mission and don't go to Sersi yet. 10xp : When you capture or kill Sersi in order to save the world or when you take awarness that she not the treat, but that proctor is. Playable Heroes: Players may start the event as any of the following heroes (or any others they can justify with Watcher permission) *Beast *Black Knight (Dane Whitman) *Black Panther *Black Widow (Natalia Romanova) *Crystal *Captain America (possibly the armored version without powers later on as an unlockable) *Deathcry *Giant Man *Hawkeye *Hercules *Iron Man *Mantis *Moondragon *Quicksilver *Scarlet Witch *Sersi *Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter) *Thor (Eric Masterson) *Thunderstrike *U.S. Agent *Vision (?) *War Machine *Wonder Man Watcher's Notes The DOOM Pool is 2D8 at the begining of each act, save the final one which begins at 3D10 Doom Pool. Scene Distinctions will be written in ALL CAPS AND UNDERLINED. The Avengers of this era were split into two teams, based on the East and West coast. Intersecting Parallels take place in New York City, home of the East coast team of Avengers. The team in the comics consisted of the following: *Black Widow/Natalia Romanova (Leader) *Black Knight/Dane Whiteman *Sersi of the Eternal *Hercules *Crystal of the Inhumans (Rookie Avenger) *Vision. Other characters involved in the event: *Thor/Eric Masterson (Rooie Avenger and new to the mantle of Thor), appears from “The Hook” to “Death in the Gathering Place”. He returns as “Thunderstrike ” in the final scene. *Captain America/Steve Rogers (Leader) appears from “The Hook” to “Doubts & Believes”, and returns in “Family Responsibility”. *Anti-Vision, a doppelganger that takes the place of real vision in “Alternate Vision” and is revealed in the “Vision Revealed” act. He shows the team the way in “A Gathering of Hate”. Vision was captured in “Alternate Vision” and does not return until “A Gathering of Hate” *Giant Man/Hank Pym comes back to the Team during “Avengers Assemble” *Deathcry joins the team as a new member in “Survival”. *Quicksilver appears in “The Folds Gather” *Lockjaw lends aid to the team in the “Death in the Gathering Place” act. *Black Widow appears only in “Doubts & Believes” taking the place of Captain America. *Sersi doesn’t take part during “A Gathering of Hate” Event: Intersecting Parallels Crystal, Vision and Black Knight have monitor duty, Hercules & Thor are in the training room together. Captain America is in his room trying to avoid his teammates because he does not want them to see that the effects of the Super Soldier Serum are wearing off. These roles can be replaced by other player characters at the Watcher's descression. Sersi is in the air, talking to her fellow Eternal, Sprite. Sprite is concerned that Sersi has linked her mind to an alien collective. In the Eternal’s history, this has lead to disaster and madness, and he want to be sure that Sersi is healthy. The Fantastic Four is on an adventure in another place, far away from New York City and are not available as playable characters for this scenario. 'The Hook' A priority calls come in over the monitors, Johnny Storm/Human Torch appears on the screens and in a bad situation, flame and destruction surround him. He is calling for help because the FF are under attack and need immediate assistance. The transmission cut short by an explosion. If a player who has a romantic history with one of the members of the Fantastic Four (such as Crystal), they must take an action against the Doom Pool or take a D6 emotional stress. the Avengers Assemble, and agree to head to the Baxter Building and board thier Wakandan Flying Vehicle. 'Act 1: Echoes of the Past' When they arrive at the OPEN AIRSPACE near the Baxter Building, it's A LlTTLE TOO QUIET. Magdalene will spend spend Doom Dice if possible to be first to act in the following action scene. She first attempts to destroy thier mode of transportation and remain hidden, causing a scene complication of "Falling Allies", and flying characters will have to try to reduce this complication. If that fails, Swordsman & Magdalene show themselves. The Swordsman's first action will be to attempt to emotionally stress out members of the Avengers that were good friends and that were aware of his death in the mainstream universe. Swordsman will also have a particular Grunge against Vision, and accuse him of treason. If nearly stressed out, Magdalene and Swordsman will try to escape the scene before being stressed out. Transition Scene: Recovery The first transition scene is time for the heroes to recover and so some research on what they know. Some of the characters may confirm knowing that they witnessed Swordsman die saving the rest of the team. They may access to the file of the original Swordsman. Nothing can confirm that this is not the same person. Anyone who is familliar with the fighting style of Swordsman will be unable to distinguish this one from the original. Visions debunks every doubt that was a man pretending to be Swordsman, the Files of the Avengers and the man from this encounter are calculated to be a 99.6% match. The Avengers computer (or Vision) also finds a 99.6% match in the database for Magdalene. It is a Friend of Steve’s friend who is a nurse. When they go to Steve's apartment they find her, and can question her, but she knows nothing. When they leave, a scream alerts them and when they go back the girl is gone. Allow all heroes with the Science specialty to make a roll against the doom pool. If they sucede, they can detect the energy signature of Magdalene's teleport in the apartment. 'Act Two: Death in the Gathering Place' Scene 1: In the HQ The second act takes place one month later. The Avengers have added the energy reading of Magdelene to the security system if they detected it in Act I. If they did, the silent alarm alerts them of an intrusion, if not, have the Gatherers surprise the heroes by spending a doom die because they are using a cloaking device. This time Magdalene & Swordsman aren’t alone, Cassandra & Sloth are with them. When the Gatherers start to lose the fight, they flee to Wakanda Scene 2: In Wakanda Forest Injured characters in the previous scene may be swapped out for another character under the control of the same player for this scene, as there is no transition scene between them. The rest of the team teleports to Wakanda with the help of the Inhuman, Lockjaw. The teleport causes d6 Emotional stress to all non-inhuman characters. When they appear, Black Panther is fighting Cassandra and his doppelganger, Coal Tiger. But Coal Tiger didn't want to kill T’challa and take his place. Use the timer rules, starting at d10, all successful attacks against Cassandra Reduce this complication. Black Panther is free to join the fight but has taken some damage and is shaken (D10 emotional stress, D8 physical stress) but Coal Tiger is Dying and disappearing and cannot effect the combat. (this can be altered however) ______________________________ This times the Gatherer haves to fight hard for leaves. Thor not takes part of the fight, but had to go searching for the security Wakandian guards. When the Avengers lose or win … Take 2D12 for ending the scene Thor comes back as support with the wakandian guards. The Gatherers have escape another time, but this time Swordsman is captured. Transition act 2: Alternate Vision The heroes have to recover once more. Vision joins the beginning of the question, but have to leave because Philip/Swordsman hasn’t a good behavior until he is out. When Philip accuse Vision to want take his love Mantis, Black Knight have a idea. He shows to Philip a hologram based on the database of the previous body of Vision (The actual was White, the original was Colored of Green and Red). Philip doesn’t recognize Vision. Then he does the same with a hologram of Mantis. Swordsman doesn’t recognize her easer. But when he shows a hologram of Moondragon, Philip tells that is his Mantis. So the Avengers now know that the Gatherers are coming of parallels universe. They question Philip on the man who have teaming them. He tells the name of Proctor but that don’t ring any bells. Between the party diners the Watcher of this universe show up. Is presence is a warning of thingsto go. Vision will be captured and is mind will be switch with the other vision. This take far away with a trick of Tabula … And no Avengers know it. Alternate visions close with Sersi who accuse Crystla to stilling the love of Dane. Vision appears for knock down the Eternal telling are that she is a bad girl; and with the return of Captain America. In the Dock the coops have the body of a man that Fisherman have track in their net, the same that Sersi have kiss in Recovery. 'Transition act 3: Family Responsibility' Black knight show to vision a minimal reading of the gatherers but think of a feedback of their last presence. The Avengers have the security alert once more functioning. But this time this is the eternal that are to their doors. Swordsman come help because Avengers one time, Avengers forever. They want to take Sersi with them but she don’t want leave. A tension is in and all Player have a D8 emotional Stress, D10 for Sersi. This transition may have one scene of fight but and in transition where the emotional stress in shut down. Sprite stops all combat and propose a alternative. Make Blake Knight stand for Sersi. The eternal chose him to be his Gann Josin and not offer him the choice. Gann Josin is like a Soul mate, but he is more empathic of the feeling of Sersi. It’s like he is not alone in his head anymore and he is not happy. This close with the monitor not showing the minimal reading anymore and Swordsman take down by vision 'Act Four: Vision Revealed' After his attempt to kil Swordsman Vision go to the bedroom of Crystal with kinky intention. To things alert the Avengers. 1- Marylla (The nany of Crystal’s daughter) find the corps of Swordsman 2- Crystal defend herself this make a earthquake Where are the others? Black Knight and Black Widow are in the monitor room Crystal was in his bedroom with Vision who wants hurt her. Captain America, Sersi & Hercule was in their respective Bedroom. So some off the avengers have to put Swordsman in healing before he died. The others to knock down Vision, but lets the final blow to Sersi. If things go wrong end the scene with 2D12, Sersi free all his power to turn Vision in a statue (Like the man find by the cops). Transition Act 4: Avengers Assemble It’s time for healing. And for have more answer: Vision Know where is Proctor and make a pact for showing the way. He tells also that Proctor want Philip dead for reconquering the heart of Magdalene and make the Avengers looking guilty for the lost. It’s also time for Giant Man to come in. His skills in Medical in fact need to heal Swordsman. All avengers will have a armor protecting them from the cold and of the Cassandra’s attack. 'Act Five: A Gathering of Hate' Vision show the forteress in the Andes. The attack take place when the real Vision attempt to escape another time. When attacking the Avengers tell “For advenging Swordsman” that make a D8 emotional Stress to Magdalene. When Vision attempts to that his attempt against Philips have not working Proctor Kill him. In the Gatherer add Tabula to the Team, and in utilizing Psy against Magdalene in the win she join them. If Magdalene win, she is perplexes and isn’t anymore a foes. If Black Knight have a emotional stress 12, he turn against the heroes who want help him but not take any trauma. At one point close the scène with 2D12. Proctor watches Dane’s eyes and realizes that he was a Gann Josin. He tells that he was and that Sersi is the treat and he wanted to help. His proof his a Watcher badly hurt that Proctor claim help him. He assumes the attempt against Swordsman to in an act of love. Magdalene turn his weapon against Proctor. This leave an opening for Black Knight to hurt Proctor. But he seams to have a forced hand bye proctor. Proctor and the watcher disappear and the citadel have is in auto-destruction’s program. The Gatherers seams lost alone and only Magdalene join the avengers. Close the party with the total destruction of the citadel … a panoramic scene by an exterior eyes and letting player to know if their character was in or out. Transition act 5: Survival The Avengers and Magdalene are safe and sound for now in the Andes. But they lost their transport vehicle. The explosion activates an avalanche that destroys the Quinjet. Let the player not knowing if they will survive and then a spaceship going to them. It’s Deathcry. She claims be mission for help them by the Queen Lilandra. So they have a ride back to the Avengers HQ. There they may heal, and review of what they know They ignore that two cops were in the mansion but have disappear since they encounter Sersi. But you have to tell to the Sersi’’s player out load for maintaining a doubt in all minds. 'Act Six: The Fold Gather' For the player of Crystal it’s more a transition act. She follows Quicksilver in a walk in the park with their little girl Luna. You have to describe Pietro with a cane. He recovers of a battle against Exodus. You may talk of the love of Crystal for Pietro and Dane, a make point that Dane save the life of Pietro. In another hand, the players of Black Knight and Sersi. They are alone in front of the river and reviewing together. Then they are attacks by Korg, Silver & Tarkas. Close the scène before hurting the heroes too much. The attackers aren’t effective enough… But Rik is on the roofs and makes an attack that breaks the wooden bridge. And they disappear thanks to Proctor. Black Knight and Sersi come back to the HQ for warn them of the new Gatherers. But they find Cap & Natalia in discus with cops. The cops accuse Sersi of murder. The Avengers want her to surrender to the cops, but she not take that pretty. So she Leave in destroying the HQ. Heroes & cops bring out rumble with the come back of Pietro & Crystal. Black Knight disappears calling by the Avengers. 'Act Seven: Armageddon' So the team minus Sersi & Black Knight goes after them. Their energy signature is easily traceable. They are in one of the bridge surrounding Manhattan. Sersi isn’t in good mood & Black knight easer. So they have to fight them. But one or both of them take D12 emotional Stress the link is cut. Close the Scene (2D12) with a tsunami that engulfed the heroes and Sersi leaving with proctor. Transition act 6: The Truth Revealed Ask how the heroes save themselves and make healing to the HQ. Quicksilver reveal that Jarvis (The butler) have talk to Sersi. And that she speak of nightmare with a shadowing figure. She shows him the face of the man … Vision or all Avengers with a database of Proctor may show the face. But not only Jarvis recognize him, the Cops too. This is the informant that leading them to Sersi. Sprite appears and tells that he may help for the dead. All characters with science may go with him watch the corps at the morgue. They may discover that they aren’t dead. And Sprite may reverse the process. The Cops will accuse Proctor and not Sersi for the attack. The monitor have find the twin of Proctor : Dane Whitman the Black Knight. 'Final act: The Last Gathering' Once more the Avengers may follow energy signature. The Sersi energy’s, the Proctor’s energy’s, or of his Gatherers. But they are in television too. Because this time Proctor make grand standing. And multiple tower or monument change suddenly like two worlds collides together. Eric Masterson comes back as Thunderstrike. Magdalene and Swordsman join the avengers in the fight. The Eternel may come join the fight to. Sersi is captive with other version of her, and the damaged watchers. The Gatherers was Tabula, Rick, Korg, Silver, Tarkas, Jocasta and Proctor. The plan of Proctor is to melt all reality think to your Sersi. And take the place of Black Knigth. In the first occasion he savagely takes down Black Knight with hunger that he have cut his link to Sersi. Things that Proctor hasn’t succeed to do. The heroes have to win this time because the realty his at stake. And when some confront Proctor and his gatherers, other may shut down the energy that keeps Sersi and the watcher prisoner. Quicksilver have to keep score with Dane for is live saving moment. So when proctor go to absorb Dane, Quicksilver make is move. For Shutting down the prison you have to use both the energy power of Thunderbird & Crystal. Once the Gatherer defeated, Proctor defeated by quicksilver and the prison shut down use 2D12 to close the scene. Sersi use the Proctor’s Ebony Blade for cut is head off. And the dying watcher use his last breath for make thing right in the world. In the comics he use it in a portal between universes were Sersi have to go for healing herself. And Black Knight chooses to follow. You may decide that a heal Sersi in this reality. Or that she lost his head and become a new and deadly foes for your heroes, maybe with another Gatherers. Unlockables 10XP - Protective armor against cold and Cassandra ’s attacks 5XP - Unlock Deathcry, Giant Man, Swordsman or Magdalene as a player character in the next act(s). 5XP - Gain the use of the Deathcry's Spacecraft , thanks to the Shi'ar Empire. 5XP - The power of a Gann Josin for (How long?) 10XP - Gain the aid of an Eternal, and gain the use of that character for the final act. Items Psyonic Armor : Enhanced Durability : D8 SFX : Immunity. Spend a PP for ignore Stress and trauma from cold area. SFX : Immun to cassandra. Spend a PP when the Watcher want to Spend 2D12 with cassandra for ending a scene. The Watcher may end the scene but not by explaining it otherwise. Limit : Gear. Shutdown Psionic Armor and earn a PP. Recover power between a transition scene. Deathcry's Spacecraft Category:Gatherers Category:Avengers Category:Events Category:Intersecting parrallels